Book of Gap
Book of Gap, The Void in the manga adaptation, is a Phantom Book used by Benjamin Diffring to escape prison and hide inside a school library. It's present in the ''Book of Gap'' story. The old book has a leather cover engraved with foreign words.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 1, volume 4. __TOC__ Background Benjamin Diffring was confirmed to have killed eleven young women. He was arrested and sentenced to death, but escaped as soon as the trial ended. Although the method used is a mystery, it was reported that he took a book from the prison with him. A few days before the events of the Book of Gap, student Matilda Linker and teacher Nicola disappeared from an all-girls boarding school. Rumors say that the serial killer was hiding somewhere in the school. Jessica Elphinstone witnessed Diffring using the Phantom Book to force Matilda into a two-dimensional form. He stored the schoolgirl in the gap between the pages.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 1, volume 4. Powers The user is able to distort space and take away the thickness of those he touches, as if he’s pressing flowers. The person holding the Book of Gap can assume a flat form and hide in the gaps between the pages of a book, including the Phantom Book itself. Alternatively, his target can also be stored inside a book, be it a weapon or another person, dead or alive. After all, books don’t exist only to record sentences, but also to preserve specimens. In the manga, a person affected by the Book of Gap can be folded like a paper.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 1, volume 4.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 4. Benjamin Folded.jpg|Diffring reveals himself inside the Book of Gap. Matilda Folded.jpg|Matilda is folded like a paper. Diffring's shotgun.jpg|Diffring removes a shotgun from inside the Book of Gap. Plot A student finds a book in one of the gardens of the school. Blood seeps from the gap between the pages. Soon after, she sees a human hand coming out from it. The limb swells, regaining its three-dimensional form. The schoolgirl screams in panic when the full body of a woman appears. Hugh and Dalian, who had permission from Miss Roedean to search the school library for a book, follow her voice. They observe that the murderer moved the body but left no traces behind, something only possible using the powers of a Phantom Book. Later, they also learn that the serial killer Benjamin Diffring, rumored to be hidden somewhere in the school, took a book with him as he escaped prison. Jessica searches for Hugh and Dalian, but finds an injured Matilda instead. The latter went missing a few days ago. The schoolgirl means to call for help, but Diffring stops her. She notices a book under his left arm. He runs away after a brief confrontation against Hugh. The serial killer opens the book while heading to a dead end. He had already disappeared inexplicably when Hugh turned the corner. After Hugh used the Book of the Silver Well to heal Matilda, Jessica explained that she witnessed Diffring attacking her schoolmate. The criminal had reduced the thickness of her body and forced her into a book. The next day, Hugh and Jessica wait in an open space, as if trying to attract Diffring. A teacher shows up to deliver her a book, as supposedly instructed by Principal Roedean. However, a blade emerges from between the pages, cutting the woman’s arms. A flat man comes out from the book that fell on the ground. Diffring recovers his thickness and takes the teacher hostage, preventing Hugh from shooting. Jessica finally understands that the serial killer has been using the Book of Gap to conceal himself in the gaps between the pages of books. Because the school has a huge library, it is the perfect place for him to hide. He was trying to kill Jessica because she was the only person who knew about his power. Teacher's hand.jpg|A blade emerges from between the pages of the Book of Gap. Teacher's hand (2).jpg|Jessica's teacher has her hand cut by Diffring. Diffring pushes the teacher away and picks the Book of Gap up. He removes a shotgun from between the pages, although the weapon is useless against the protection granted by the Book of Styx. The criminal runs away, only to find the trap prepared by Hugh and Dalian at the library. She had sealed the entire collection of the school inside the Labyrinth Library, so Diffring had no place to hide among the empty bookshelves. He drops the Book of Gap, since the Phantom Book is useless in that situation. The serial killer was captured by the police officers. Hugh recovered the Book of Gap and handed to Dalian.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 1, volume 4. The Phantom Book was probably sealed inside The Mystic Archives of Dantalian. Trivia * Pressed flower craft consists of drying flower petals and leaves in a press to flatten and exclude light and moisture. It has long been practiced as an art form in Japan and China. It gained popularity in England during the Victorian era.Pressed flower craft. (2017, September 6). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 00:07, September 29, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pressed_flower_craft&oldid=799183995 References Category:Phantom Books